Cats and Dogs
by HHotwang
Summary: Hercules Karpusi is trying everything to get Kiku's attention without moving out of his comfort zone. Will he just go ahead and forget about Kiku's needs our, continue the suffering.
1. January

Title: Cats and Dogs

Author: L.

Summary: Hercules Karpusi is trying everything to get Kiku's attention without moving out of his comfort zone. Will he just go ahead and forget about Kiku's needs our, continue the suffering.

Rated: T

* * *

><p>I<p>

January

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of January and, everything in Gifu Japan was engulfed in snow. There still was a light dust here and there which made the Japanese man who was scurrying by shiver. His dark eyes stared around a moment before running into a building. His face was completely pink and, his fingers felt numb even though he obviously had gloves to cover them. Hercules jumped as he saw the shivering man walk over to him "err…Are you okay Kiku?" He asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's been extremely could lately…Its very exciting" answered Kiku. Hercules raised an eyebrow but kept his serious face on.<p>

"You where shivering..."

"So..."

Hercules shrugged simply as he was lead upstairs and into a wide room filled with different scents. It was filled with a verity of colors that seemed to twist and swirl on the wall paper. He could make out the faint Japanese letters that where carved into them. "Ugh..." He murmured pulling his shoes off. There where candles everywhere and only a few cushions to sit on. "Um, uh Kiku what are we doing?" The Japanese man smiled up at him "aromatherapy."

The Greek glanced around and he did see small dishes made from glass sitting almost everywhere. _This is a perfect place to take a nap_ shaking his head at the thought he wasn't going to fall asleep, not if it would impress Kiku. Sighing Hercules sat down Indian style taking a deep breath. He really didn't understand how this really helped you heal and he went through a spectacle about why or, why not it didn't help in his mind, of course.

Opening his eye's to be delight no one was there but, him and Kiku. Sighing deeply he turned his head half way so he was looking towards the man but, also so he looked as if you weren't paying close attention. Thankfully this place only allowed one animal per person so a small black kitten was playing behind him. "Um Kiku...When are we uh- never mind..." He turned his head fully so he was staring down at the maple floor.

Kiku drew a deep breath before a small smile lit up is face. Opening his dark eyes he stared at Hercules "hmm, oh yes...You must be tired...This was the longest you have gone without a nap..." To the Greeks point of view he sounded impressed. Sighing he let his legs extend to their full content. Letting out a small yawn Hercules took in a deep breath his eyes fixing on Kiku. Closing his eyes and lying down drifting into another one of his naps.

X.x.X

Hercules awoke to soft muttering and a group of people surrounding him. He opened his green eyes which were met with darker ones. "Oh my, I thought you'd never wake up" Kiku's voice was very soft and the Greek could see spots of where tears fell down his face. Shaking his head and cracking a smile Hercules cupped his hands around Kiku's face "you know better to worry about me waking up." He leaned close to him kissing each cheek lightly. The Japanese man blushed and stood up "sore wa, kare ga me o samashita ii hito o miru" all the other Japanese people nodded and started to move away starring at the Greek one last time before turning their heads completely.

Kiku sighed "you where asleep for 10 hours…If that normal?"

"In Greece it is..."

Shaking his head Kiku pulled his shoes on "I thought you might've passed out because of the scents." Hercules got up, he wanted to wrap himself around Kiku but, he knew that the Japanese man would not like it. Taking his hand Hercules sighed and said something he would never say in a thousand years "I'm sorry…" Turning around abruptly and sliding his shoes on him left leaving Kiku there, completely dazed.

X.x.X

Hercules sighed as he entered his house a mound of kittens coming after him. A tabby silver one rubbed her head against his leg and he bent down to scratch her behind the ears. Sighing he picked up his giant cross, spun it around in his hands holding onto it tightly. Quickly taking his shoes off and crashing onto the couch.

Hercules could careless right now; all he wanted to do was rest. Replaying what just happened in his head he recalled seeing tear marks on Kiku's face. Sighing he leaned back a cat curling up in his lap and another one curling up on his side. He ran his finger though the cat in his lap's fur and a knock came to the door. "It's open!" He yelled flipping his hand towards the door. He was surprised to see Kiku quickly take is shoes off replacing them with slippers.

Sitting beside him Kiku coughed lightly "um, why did you leave? Y-you said sorry…You don't say that word very often do you Hercules?" The Greek looked over at him his eye's showing no emotion "yeah." Kiku sighed twisting the tip of the cat's tail making it purr softly. Hercules starred at the cat and then at Kiku "that's how I feel around you. When you touch me my howl body fills with warmth." The Japanese man starred at Hercules that was probably one of the most touching things anyone has ever said to him. Sighing Kiku grabbed Hercules' hand and smiled towards him lightly. His smile faded away as he thought for a moment "b-but I can't be with you my boss…He is really strict-." Kiku was suddenly cut off from his babbling.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER X3<strong>

**Now you have no choice BUT to read it.**

**Ha, I'm evil.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Surprise

Title: Cats and Dogs

Author: L.

Summary: Heracules Karpusi is trying everything to get Kiku's attention without moving out of his comfort zone. Will he just go ahead and forget about Kiku's needs our, continue the suffering.

Rated: T

* * *

><p>II<p>

Surprise

* * *

><p>Kiku jumped as the door was slammed open and a man with a mask on stormed in. "Did you hurt Kiku!" The masked man asked in a scream. Heracles let his hand pull away from the others and he stood up "I did nothing of that sort, Sadik..." The Turkish didn't believe him. Looking towards the Japanese he pulled him by his collar "did this behemoth hurt you, at all?" Kiku did not like feeling under pressure but, he did not say anything to Sadik "no, actually I am worried about <em>his <em>health not mine." Sadik sneered "fine" and left instantly a hoard of cats clawing and hissing at him.

Heracules murmured something sitting back down. Thinking for a moment he let out a moan "gah…Why would he think I hurt you?" He turned to Kiku who was sitting there looking at the cat in front of him.

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do."

"No!"

Heracles shrugged he didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment. He just wanted to take a nap. Standing back up he rolled his head "I'm taking a nap…You can come with me if you like." Kiku blushed looking at the Greek as if he just stood on his head and jumped about. "Err-uh…" Heracules laughed and picked the Japanese up onto his shoulder "you have no choice." Kiku kicked "yes I do! Put me down!" Heracules gave another chuckle as he walked up the steps and into his room.

Placing the Japanese man down gingerly he smiled kissing him on the cheek "stop! I don't want this!" Kiku screamed. Heracules ignored him completely as he whipped the hair out of Kiku's face. He wanted to his eye's how frustrated he must look. Chuckling again he kissed him on the cheek one more time before crashing down onto the bed. "Whoever said where gonna have sex?" Kiku blushed at the word _how he can use that word so easily, as if it just glides off his tongue. _Sighing the Japanese fell besides him closing his eyes. _It is nice though, that Heracules didn't do what I thought he was going to do though _he smiled lightly as multiple cats curled around them, Kiku falling into a light sleep.

X.x.X

Heracles woke to the smell of bowling tea. Opening his eyes he knew that the Japanese wouldn't be besides him. He always woke up somewhere around 5:00am. Sitting up he saw that he still had his jeans on from the other day as well as the white t-shirt. Getting up and slowly walking out of his room and down the steps. Walking into the kitchen he wrapped himself around Kiku who was cutting a bagel in half. The Japanese blushed and hit him on the hand lightly making the Greek unwrap his arms. "What…" Heracules murmured disappointedly sitting down at the table sipping the tea that was in front of him. "You know I don't like that…" Kiku sighed pulling the headband on his head tighter. The Greek smiled as the Japanese sat down. Lifting his leg up and grazing it atop Kiku's foot he saw that the other man was blushing.

"Heracules! Stop that!" The Greek didn't listen. Moving his foot up to the others thigh he smiled lightly as he rubbed back and forth. Kiku frowned and removed his foot which landed on the floor with a "thud". Heracules smiled lightly and got up walking over to the counter "I have the whole day planned out..." He turned to Kiku "were going to stop by Mt. Athos if you don't mind." Kiku was surprised; Mt. Athos was _filled _with holy men. He never knew the Greek had such a religious side.

Heracules flipped though his planner "and after we stop by Mt. Athos…Were going to go to one of the best beaches in Greece, Balos…And then we might be able to stop by Athens." Kiku chuckled and got up "one important thing you forgot, the meeting…" Greece turned and looked at his planner once again. Biting his lip he read it quickly turning to the Japanese "we'll just skip it!" He said trying to sound cheerful. Kiku on the other hand had such a serious and horrified face on that Heracules couldn't help but pinch it.

"Ow!"

"Sorry…"

The Japanese rubbed his cheek and sighed deeply looking at Heracules closely. "Fine…" Crossing his arms and closing his eyes "might as well get ready…" He got up and turned the Greek following him slowly.

X.x.X

Kiku sat at the step impatiently waiting for the other man. _It takes Heracules about an hour just to pack his day pack. Imagine how long it takes to pack a suitcase. _The Japanese chuckled at the thought and instantly the Greek stumbled out of the door pushing back cats that where trying to cling to him. Looking at the Japanese a moment before moving towards the car and getting into the driver's side, Kiku following to the passenger's side. "You're going to love this _love _this surprise." Heracules murmured into his ear before taking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapters guys...I promise that the next chapter will be really long sense um, well there going to be going to a bunch of places so yeah! Also, shout out to Cifer10 for telling me that I miss spelled Heracles' name. Ah, I missed spell his name in this one too but, yeah...I'll get better at it...( hopefully )<strong>


End file.
